The Glassware Core Facility provides Cancer Center laboratory researchers with clean and sterile glassware for cell culture, molecular biology and biochemistry experiments. In addition to washing and sterilizing glassware for individual laboratories, this facility washes, sterilizes and delivers glass bottles to the Bioreagents and Cell Culture Core Facility for preparation of sterile culture media. The Core also prepares double-deionized and distilled water in large quantities for use in the preparation of reagents and sterilizes pipettes for molecular biology experiments. The Core Facility is located at three sites: the Norris building, the Cancer Research Laboratory (CRL), and the Smith Research Tower at Childrens Hospital Los Angeles (CHLA). The 1,300 sq. ft. Norris space contains two automatic dishwashers, two autoclaves, and a drying oven. The CRL houses a dishwasher and an autoclave in 1,000 sq. ft. The CHLA space has an autoclave and dishwashing facilities. The Glassware Core Facility serves 54 Cancer Center members and their research groups, approximately 350 scientists and technical staff in total. The CCSG supports 4.5 FTE glassware technicians and one is supported by chargebacks. The Glassware Core Facility is supervised by Joseph Landolph, Ph.D., Associated Professor of Molecular Microbiology and Immunology. Mr. Bill Taylor, Director of General Services, is the manager of the daily operations at Norris and CRL. The glassware services at CHLA are overseen by Dr. Ambrose Jong, Ph.D., Associate Professor of Pediatrics and Molecular Microbiology and Immunology.